emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7254 (5th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The wedding guests lie in the debris of the Village Hall with the helicopter lodged in the roof. Val and Diane hear the impact outside and scream for each other as the lights in the Maze of Mirrors go out. Adam wakes and notices the fire surrounding him at the scrapyard. Marlon crawls out of the Village Hall as James and Emma run inside. Chas, Aaron, Cain and Andy all regain consciousness and begin trying to free their loved ones from the debris as sparks begin to fly from the helicopter. Cain drags Moira outside as James and Emma try to free Pete and Finn. Adam screams for help inside the car as the flames surround him. Cain runs back into the Village Hall to find Debbie. Zak gets up and notices fuel leaking from the helicopter. Chrissie and Robert hear Adam's screams and Robert smashes the car window, dragging Adam out and away from the fire. The car explodes seconds later. Chas and Aaron pull a lifeless Joanie from the rubble. Robert instructs a panicked Chrissie to drive Adam to hospital while he returns to the village. Andy helps Victoria and Kerry free themselves from debris. Kerry and Dan notice Ruby trapped and attempt to free her but she yells out in pain. They try to remain calm at the amount of blood coming from her midsection and realise she has been cut by the helicopter blade. Marlon returns to Mulberry Cottage and breaks the news of the disaster to Rhona and Belle. Sarah worries about Debbie as Marlon and Belle attempt to calm the children. Rhona rushes off to help. Moira calls for ambulances as those dragged from the wreckage sit in shock outside. Emma manages to find Joanie's pulse, but notes it is weak. Robert finds Victoria and tells her that Adam was involved in a fire at the scrapyard but is fine. Kerry and Dan try to move Ruby but she screams out at each of their attempts. They realise they're not going to be able to move her until the paramedics arrive. Fuel continues to leak from the helicopter as it judders causing more debris to crash to the floor. Cain frantically searches for Debbie. Val and Diane find each other in the Maze of Mirrors and surmise that they've been locked in. Dan tries to apply pressure to Ruby's midrift with a jacket but panics as the blood continues to soak through. Kerry encourages him to stay calm. Pete and Cain find Debbie buried under rubble. Ross arrives on the outskirts of the village and notices all the smoke in the distance. Kerry and Dan stay with Ruby as she struggles with her pain. Kerry tells her the ambulance will be with her in ten minutes. Ruby tries to stay calm as she looks down and sees the extent of her bleeding and asks them to take her mind off it by telling her jokes. Pete and Cain rescue Debbie from the Village Hall. Zak realises Kyle is missing. Joanie regains consciousness and wails, believing him to be dead. Ross arrives in the village and is horrified to see Pete and Cain bundling a lifeless Debbie into Rhona's car. Zak persuades Cain to stay and look for Kyle. Moira shrieks as he runs back into the building. Inside the Maze of Mirrors, Val and Diane hear screams from outside and wonder what has happened. Their wonder soon turns to arguing however until Val notices Diane's head is bleeding and she notes how she fell when the lights went out. Moira rushes back into the Village Hall after Cain as he searches for Kyle. They begin to suspect he isn't in there and rush out, encouraging Dan and Kerry to do the same as a flames from the sparks move ever close to the fuel leaking from the helicopter. Kerry and Dan refuse to leave Ruby, despite her requests, as she begins to become drowsy. She asks Dan to ring Ali but they discover her phone is off. She realises the paramedics aren't going to make it in time and tells them to pass her love along to Ali and let her know that she was peaceful and without pain before passing away in front of them. Dan and Kerry continue to sit with her. Pete rushes into the hospital with Debbie and she is then rushed to the treatment room. He can't believe it when Ross arrives behind him asking if she is dead. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Doctor - Jon Edgley Bond Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior and exterior *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way *Holey Scrap - Site *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors *Unknown road Notes *Additional Credits: Mark Lisbon, John Street (Stunt Co-ordinators); Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor); Milk Visual Effects (VFX Company) *Final appearance of Alicya Eyo as Ruby Haswell. Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: "Are you alright?" Diane Sugden: "Do you care?" Val Pollard: "I've told ya. I don't want you to die in here with me, it'll be... lonely." Diane Sugden: "D'you know, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes